Kanna and Kagura's Quest
by Kannalover
Summary: This was a story i did for a math project.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kanna, Kagura, or Naraku. But Jonuchi, the mirror lady, Ukaran, Dance of Pie and Diameter are mine.

* * *

Kanna and Kagura's Quest 

Kanna walked towards Naraku's castle while carrying a bag holding a new silver mirror (for she had broken her old one), a new

white kimono, a pair of sandals, and a new kimono for Naraku. After a few minutes she was at the castle doors. As they opened she

saw her sister Kagura standing there. "Kanna you bought everything needed", asked Kagura. Kanna simply nodded in response to the

question. "Well hurry it up will you, he is waiting upstairs", Kagura said and than walked away to her room. Kanna walked up the

stairs to her master's room. "Kanna you have returned", said Naraku. She nodded. "You purchased all of the items needed?". She

nodded and pulled out all of the things from the bag and placed the items in front of Naraku. "Very good, you have done well Kanna",

stated Naraku examining his new kimono. She once again simply nodded, took her things and was about to leave the room. Then

"Kanna I almost forgot…", started Naraku " I would like the jings (the type of money they used) that you have left from your

purchases". Kanna put her hand in her kimono and pulled out only one jing. Naraku was outraged. "What is this!", Naraku roared.

"Only one…_One_ jing left!". Kanna stared at him emotionlessly. "What happened to the rest of the money!", Naraku roared again.

"I gave you one hundred jing it cannot be possible that you spent it all!" "I…am sorry… to disappoint you…master", Kanna said in a

barely audible voice. "What… can…I…do?" "Kanna you will go and find out exactly how much, and where and what you spent my

money on.", Naraku said calming down. "Oh and take Kagura with you". "Yes…Naraku…", Kanna said and left the room to get

Kagura. "Hmmph were do we go first?", asked Kagura grumpily. "The Store…of the…Mirrors", Kanna said. "Fine", Kagura said

pulling out her feather and they climbed on and flew towards the mirror shop. They arrive at a few minutes and a woman greets them

. "Oh, young miss you're back again", said the mirror lady. "This mirror…I bought…how much did…it cost?", said Kanna holding up

the silver mirror. "Hmm I forgot but I know how to find out", said the mirror lady and beckoned them into the shop. "To find out the

mirror's cost I need you to find the mirrors circumference and then I can tell you the brand and how much it cost, oh and here's a ruler",

said the lady Kanna and Kagura nodded. "Hmm Kanna isn't circumference when you multiply thee diameter with pi (3.14)?",

questioned Kagura. "Yes…", replied Kanna. "Okay let me see the radius of the mirror is 5 so the diameter is 10", said Kagura "So

then 10X3.14 equals…31.4 inches". 'Excuse me miss the circumference of our mirror is 31.4", said Kagura. "Ah very good then that

would be an Anna mirror and the cost would be twenty jing, oh now I remember, please wait here for a moment", said the mirror

woman as she ran to the back of the store. A few minutes later she came back out. "Here", she said putting five jings in Kanna's hand.

"The price of the mirror was twenty jing while you gave me twenty five I tried to give you your change but you had already left so I held

it for you", said the woman smiling. "Thank you, you have been most helpful", said Kagura as she and Kanna left to go to a kimono

seller down by the road. "Ah it is you again little girl, have you come to buy more kimono's?", asked Jonuchi the kimono dealer. Kanna

shook her head. "I came… to see… how many jing it cost… for these…two kimonos", Kanna said holding up her and Naraku's

kimonos. "Hmm… let me see the white one was twenty jing and the black one was…oh dear I can't quite remember", said Jonuchi

sadly, "Isn't there any way to find the cost?", inquired Kagura. "Well… let me think….actually yes you can do something", Jonuchi

"What…", asked Kanna. "Well every kimono has a different sleeve thickness", continued Jonuchi "And it is measured in decimals, find

the sleeve thicknessof this kimono and I'll tell you its price. "Hmmm let me see", said Kagura as she measured the sleeve. "Got it!", she

said loudly. "The sleeve is 25 centimeters thick", she said. "But… that is…not a fraction", said Kanna in her quiet voice. "Oh… right",

said Kagura with her head hanging. "Wait you got it Kagura", shouted Jonuchi. "Huh?', asked Kagura bewildered. "Since you found

the measure, 25 inches the rest is simple", said Jonuchi. "But…how?", asked Kanna. "Well it is simple, place 25 over a 100 like so

(25/100) then divide and what do you get?", he asks Kagura. "You get ¼ and in decimal form that equals to .25", she said. "Right",

continued Jonuchi "So then that kimono has sleeve thickness of 25, which has the thicknessof .25 inches it would have cost thirty

jing… and you paid me that amount exactly". "I see…", said Kanna. "Well anyway thank you for time Jonuchi-san", said Kagura. "No

problem good bye.", said Jonuchi. "Well that's three down what's next?", Kagura asked Kanna. "The sandals… a village east of this

one. They flew on Kagura's feather for a few minutes until coming across the village. Although when they started descending they saw

a demon was there and was about to kill the person who sold Kanna the sandals. "Ahhh help me", shouted the man as the demon was

about to smash him with his arm. "Oh no you don't", shouted Kagura as she whipped out her fan. "Dance of Blades", she shouted as

blades zoomed out of her fan and severed the demon's arm. They both (Kanna and Kagura) landed in the center of the village.

"Hmmph an ogre demon", thought Kagura. "Who are you and what is your business here", shouted Kagura. "My name is Ukaran and

well I'm just here to destroy everything I see…", said the demon. "Oh no you don't ", blazed Kagura. Their battle went on each

unleashing one attack after another. "Hmmph it's weak now is the perfect chance for my new attack", Kagura thought. "Dance of

Circumference", as she said this the powers of her "Dance of Pie" and "Dance of the Diameter" to combine into one huge attack.

Then a powerful burst comes out of her fan creating giant circular tornadoes that completely ravaged the demon. "Nooo how could

I have lost", said Ukaran before he died and disappeared. Just then Kanna came out from the shadows. "Kanna were have you

been!", demanded Kagura. "Claiming…our reward", said Kanna taking out a bag of money. "What is this?", Kagura asked her sister

"This is the sandal man's gift to us… for saving him and his village… from the demon, and I also solved… his math riddle". "Wow how

lucky, now Naraku can't bother us for not getting his money back. Kanna as always just silently nods. They both return to the castle.

"Well did you get the money?", asked Naraku. "Yeah yeah yeah here is your money", said Kagura rudely throwing the bag of jings at

Naraku's feet. "Very well then you may leave", said Naraku counting his precious jings and rubbing the bag against his cheeks not

caring anymore where Kanna spent his money. As they are going to their rooms Kanna says "I think that…we both…learned

something from…this". "And what would that be?", asked Kagura. "Never let me do the shopping". Kagura burst out laughing and for

a second a ghost of a smile passed Kanna's lips.

* * *

So what do you think. I got a 100 on this project. Please read and review. Oh and no flames please. 


End file.
